With the development of the display technology, demands for display devices have been increasing. Currently, the curved surface display technology has entered people's life, and bears extensive attentions. Entire screen of a curved display device is designed to be arc-shaped, which can provide a panoramic image to users, and thus can bring better visual enjoyment to users.
In an existing curved display device, a display panel is fastened mainly in a mechanically fastening manner, for example, by using a front frame to constrain the display panel after bending left and right sides of the display panel forward, or, by fastening the display panel, after left and right sides of the display panel is bent forward, to a light guide plate or other fastening structure with the same curvature. In this mechanically fastening manner, once manufacturing process of the curved display device is completed, the curvature of the display surface of the curved display device is fixed and unadjustable, and the device even cannot return to a flat display state.